


First

by makeshiftrolley



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/pseuds/makeshiftrolley
Summary: Dorian reflects on his first kiss with the Inquisitor.





	First

He forgets when their lips were an inch away that they were exchanging breath by breath, and when his thumb traced his cheek and cards his fingers through his hair, pulling and pushing, until his lips leave a mark on his.

It was…It was a homecoming for two strangers meeting on the snowy peaks of the Frostback Mountain for the first time. For two research partners who thirsted for knowledge, constantly parched as they perused through old tomes with a small lick of flame as their light. For two friends who held each other close, whispered sweet words, threaded that fine line between friendship and…this. They shouldn’t. He shouldn’t. In his world, this led to another drunken night in a tavern, to another broken heart. And yet from the little bits he can uncover from his facade, his life tells a similar tale of heartbreak and loss.

They are two jagged pieces that never fit in any puzzles but their own.

He pushes harder, tugs his lip with his teeth, and when he opens his mouth, he responds by swirling their tongues in a dance that should not be familiar or perfect for their first. A moan escapes from his lips, urging for more.

And then they break.

And once they part, the spell that twined them fizzles out in the air. And once the spell ends, the puzzle breaks, and they return to individual jagged pieces struggling to fit. And Dorian realizes his mistake, to manipulate an innocent conversation (or where they adoring the lovely plants in the garden? He still struggles to remember what happened before then) to his own selfish desires. 

Because whenever he wonders “does he love me?” it was always the same answer, and yet never the answer Dorian wanted to hear. 

“I shouldn’t have had-I shouldn’t-,” Dorian says, he turns around in haste,  _walk away before he says anything. Leave now before you cannot walk away_

A hand catches his before he can move away. It clings tightly, grip strong as steel, as if Dorian is a safe port and he is seeking solace from the storm.  

“Dorian,” he utters his name in desperation, a plea for him to stay. A storm of warring emotions cloud his head, and Dorian wills himself not to look back. For if he turns, he may unmask all of his unwanted desires. Left alone as he collects the pieces of his broken heart again and again and again. 

Tighter, he feels the grip grow tighter.  _Please stay_. 

He exhales, slowly. Perhaps, he could take another leap, continue this everlasting game of theirs. Or perhaps it may not be a game after all, that the sound of desperation in his voice when he utters Dorian’s name shows that he could want something more. 

Dorian turns back, and he sees a marvel. Hooded eyes gazing upon him, flushed cheeks, and passion swollen lips that curve into a smile when he turns back. It was breathtaking. To see him disheveled from passionate lips, and be the cause of it all. And perhaps, Dorian is no longer afraid to take that leap.

Dorian kisses him again, slow unlike their last kiss. He takes him apart bit by bit; hands exploring the curve of his spine, his waist until he has memorized the planes of his body.

When they part, breathless and loss for words, Dorian recalls all of the broken promises, the lonely nights in a tavern as he mends his broken heart, and perhaps when he asks him the same question, Dorian will finally hear the word he yearned to hear. 

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an old one but I figured I'll post this one on here too since I'm importing drabbles from my [tumblr.](https://thevetranyxs.tumblr.com)


End file.
